bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Michel
| image = | race = Hollow | birthday = | age = | gender = Mężczyzna | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Bezimienna kobieta Arrancar | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Gigantyczna Twierdza Pustych | relatives = Brak | education = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = ? | manga debut = | anime debut = Odcinek 311 | video game debut = | japanese voice =Nobuo Obita | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Michel jest Pustym stworzonym przez Bezimienna kobietę Arrancar w fabule by zniszczyć miasto Karakura. Wygląd Michel ma niebieskie oczy i blond włosy, które są trochę dłuższe od ucha. Nosi czarny smoking z muszką. Ma duży cylinder w kolorze ubrania oraz srebrną obręcz. Na barkach spoczywa czarna peleryna z czerwonym spodem. Pelerynę po środku spina duża, złota brosza w kształcie czaszki. thumb|left|Prawdziwa forma Michela W swojej prawdziwej postaci, Michel jest dużym Pustym z szarobrązowym futrem, kłami oraz dużą dziurą Pustego na środku klatki piersiowej. Czaszka znajduje się teraz na czubku głowy i ma rogi. Oczy natomiast ma całkowicie niebieskie. Pozostałości ubrania jako człowiek ma w strzępach na ramionach. Osobowość Przed ujawnieniem prawdziwych motywów, Michel jest bardzo przyjazny. Zawsze się uśmiecha i pomaga każdemu. Wyrwał się z grupy ludzi, którzy chcieli jego autograf, by pomóc Konowi zaatakowanemu przez Pustego. Troszczył się o ludzi z miasta Karakura i wspomniał, jak wielkie by było to szczęście dla Zespołu Karakura-Raizer. W rzeczywistości była to jednak manipulacja. Wykorzystując swoje hipnozy, starał się opanować Karakurę. Powiedział Konowi i jego drużynie, że dawał ludziom peleryny by mogli latać, a tak naprawdę wysysał ich Reiatsu, by mógł sobie z nimi radzić.Bleach anime; Odcinek 311 Fabuła Kiedy Kon znajduje Pustego, który atakuje Plusa, stara się przemienić w Karakura-Raizer, ale pokazuje się Michel. Szybko pokonuje Hollowa i podchodzi do kobiety. Patrzy jej w oczy i mówi, że to nie był problem. Jak to wypowiedział, oczy uratowanej duszy zaczynają świecić przez chwilę na czerwono. Potem odlatuje. W Gigantycznej Twierdzy Pustych, Bezimienna kobieta Arrancar nazywa siebie geniuszem za stworzenie Michela, który stoi w korytarzu. Później, Michel stoi w tłumie fanów, gdzie ci chcą jego autograf. Z radością się podpisuje, ale kiedy widzi Kona, podchodzi, by sprawdzić czy czuje się dobrze po walce z Pustym. Kon początkowo odmawia podziękowania, ale Tatsuki go uderza. Grupa namawia Kona by podziękował, lecz Michel mówi, że jest w porządku, powodując, że wszyscy mdleją. Wszyscy, oprócz Kona, mówią, jak są wielkimi są fanami Michela. Następnie pojawia się Hollow. Kon próbuje przemienić się w Karakura-Raizer, jednak Pusty zostaje natychmiastowo pokonany. Michel mówi, że potwory które są niebezpieczne, pozostają dla niego. Wszyscy znów mdleją wokół niego. Jak Kon odchodzi, pojawia się uśmiech na twarzy Michela. thumb|right|Michel stara się zaatakować Tatsuki Później idzie to telewizji, dzięki czemu ma wsparcie Karakury. Następnie wprowadza Zespół Karakura-Raizer, bez Kona, i mówi, że miasto jest wielkie za to, że ludzie patrzą tak jak on. Przedstawia specjalną pelerynę, replikę swojej, pozwalającą latać. Po tym, bierze przyjaciół Kona do parku, by sprawdzili czy latają dzięki pelerynom. Arisawa zaczyna żałować, że Kona nie ma z nimi. Michel po tym pyta się, czy Tatsuki się o niego martwi, ale ta zaprzecza. Arisawa zaczyna łapać, że coś jest nie tak i Michel przestaje udawać. Mówi, że przybył zająć to miasto, jednak ono stoją mu na drodze. Założył na wszystkich hipnozę, a potem użył peleryn, by wyssać ich Reiryoku. Następnie Tatsuki pada na ziemię. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że Karakura-Raizer pozostał, a on odejdzie. thumb|left|Michel się uśmiecha, nie wiedząc, że stracił ząb Kon konfrontuje się z Michelem, ale ten wystawia rękę i pobiera Reiatsu od jego przyjaciół. Z nagromadzonej energii tworzy trójząb. Kon się przemienia i atakuje dwa razy Michela. Na mężczyźnie nie robi to żadnego wrażenia. Uderza Kona, a ten upada na ziemię. Mówi, że jest to bezcelowe. Jest silniejszy i przystojniejszy od Kona. Pyta się go, czy wierzy, że naprawdę może go pokonać. Michel leci z trójzębem na fałszywego Ichigo, ale Arisawa zarzuca na głowę blondyna pelerynę. Kon uderza z całej siły Michela w twarz, przy okazji wybijając mu ząb, powodując, że hipnoza przestała działać. Michel wstaje i uderza trójzębem Kona. Michel mówi chłopakowi by nie był taki pewny siebie, po czym się uśmiecha. Kon zaczyna się śmiać z jego braku zęba. Obelgi Kona powodują, że Michel traci panowanie nad sobą i przemienia się w swoją prawdziwą formę, formę Hollowa. thumb|right|Kon rzuca Michela Kon zasypuje Michela serią kopnięć, ale ten przyjmuje je z łatwością. Następnie podnosi trójząb i tworzy Cero, które wystrzeliwuje w stronę Kona. Chłopak je z łatwością odbił swoim kopnięciem. Potem Kon leci w stronę Michela, łapie go za rogi i przerzuca przed siebie. Wykańcza go przy pomocy Raiza Beam. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Cero z trójzębu *'Cero': Michel jest zdolny do odpalenia dużego Cero o szkarłatnym kolorze. W ludzkiej postaci odpalał z dłoni. W formie Pustego ładowane jest na środku trójzębu. Jego Cero było szersze i dłuższe, ale zostało łatwo odparte przez kopnięcie Kona. *'Sonído': Michel wykazał umiejętności w zakresie posługiwania się Sonído. Udało mu się uciec przed atakiem Hollowa w powietrzu. thumb|right|Michel pobiera Reiatsu *'Pobieranie Reiatsu': Michel jest w stanie pobierać Reiatsu od ludzi. Kładzie rękę nad leżącym Zespołem Karakura-Raizer, był w stanie "pożyczyć" Reiatsu poległego Zespołu. Reiatsu było koloru fioletowego i formuje się ręcznie. thumb|right|Trójżab Michela *'Trójząb': Michel miał Reiatsu, które pobrał od Zespołu Karakura-Raizer i stworzył fioletowy trójząb. Broń ta jest wykorzystywana do walki wręcz, i Michel wykazał właśnie tą technikę. Trójząb może wytworzyć fioletowe łuki energii i zranić nimi przeciwnika. *'Hipnoza': miał możliwość umieszczenia ludzi pod wpływem hipnozy, zwykle wywołane przez patrzenie w jego oczy. Kiedy ma możliwość, oczy ofiary będą przez chwilę świecić na czerwono, nim wrócą do normalności. Przez to, Michel był w stanie wprowadzić większość miasta Karakura pod swoją kontrolę. Ludzie go czcili i lochali, nosili repliki jego peleryny. Kon nie miał wpływu, ponieważ jest zmodyfikowaną duszą. frame|right|Atak róż *'Atak Róży': Michel wykorzystał tą technikę rzucając kilka róż. Tworzą pętlę wokół przeciwnika i świecą na fioletowo. Pierścień następnie się zaciska. Atak był na tyle silny, aby zniszczyć Pustego jednym trafieniem. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Pusty Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie tylko z Anime